


The Hero Falls

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: All aboard the Feels train, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clones Wars vid set to Heroes by Mika. Yeah, it's as sad as it sounds.





	The Hero Falls

**Author's Note:**

> You can cry with me about the Clone Wars over at maiapologies.tumblr.com.


End file.
